A variety of ventilation systems have been employed to dissipate unpleasant odors present within lavatory facilities. Most commonly, ceiling fans have been used to continuously withdraw air from a lavatory facility. However, ceiling fans only ventilate unpleasant odors after they have already diffused throughout the lavatory facility. Consequently, even with operable ceiling fans, objectionable odors are still present in lavatories. Furthermore, ceiling fans are relatively inefficient because they continuously ventilate large volumes of air from the entire lavatory.
Efforts have been made to provide ventilation systems that solve the aforementioned problems associated with ceiling fans by ventilating air directly from a toilet bowl. However, such systems are commonly complicated and difficult to assemble. Furthermore, existing ventilation systems commonly cannot be readily used to retrofit existing toilet systems.
What is needed is a simple, inexpensive and easy to install ventilation system that can be used in association with new toilet facilities, and can also be used to easily retrofit existing toilet facilities. What is also needed is an efficient, quiet and inconspicuous toilet ventilation system that evacuates air directly from a toilet bowl.